Fallout Alaskan survival
by CreepingR3aper17
Summary: The Alaskan wasteland is a treacherous place, especially during the nuclear winter. The survivors of a attack on there village must get to a vault that has saved the town for 20 years. Will the three survivors live to see the spring? Or will they freeze and perish as thousands have before them? Will they bring more survivors with them? So many questions, so little time...
1. Day 0: Proluge

~Disclamier, I don't own the Fallout franchise or music that appears all rights reserved to Bethesda, keep up the good work guys!~

The year is 2284, Nuclear winter is coming among the residents of New Hillgrove. They are preparing to go back to vault 134 the vault they used as shelter form nuclear winter for 20 years. Roland, a resident of the town was caring for the brahimin.

"Roland get over here!" Roland's father yelled.

Roland heard his father coming to see what he wants. "What's wrong?" He asked, knowing some things wrong from the tone of his voice.

"Something has been attacking wastelanders in the water, I want you to see what it is." He said.

"Could it be mirelurks?" Roland suggested.

"No there's no claw marks, just bites."He said walking outside.

"Ok I'll be back." He said leaving the town with a 32. revolver. Roland walked to the nearby river, seeing a raider Roland took cover behind a tree. The raider looting a unlucky adventurer,

"Shit I'm going to neeed to take him out so he doesn't warn any of his budies." He said under his breath. Roland picked up a stone and threw it past the raider.

"Huh, who's there?" The raider said with his weapon drawn. Roland took aim and fired at the raider three times. Two hitting the raiders back and the other hitting a tree. Roland rushed to the fallen enemy seeing what he had. Roland found bullets for a 32. revolver and some water. Roland sighed heading for his objective, when he got there he saw something that no one has seen in the frontier wasteland. Roland's eyes widened running back to town. "Dad, Dad!" He yelled getting close to the village. He ran to his house busting threw the door. "Roland easy on the door, what's wrong?" His father asked. "There was a raider near the river and I found the creature that attacked the people." He said quickly. "Ok I'll inform the town to pack and leave, and you gather your friends and bring one back." He said walking out. Roland nodded going to his best friends house, Andrew. Roland knocked on the door. His friend Andrew answers the door "Hey Roland what's up?" He asked. "I need your help to kill something." Roland said. "Say no more." Andrew replied taking out a hunting shotgun. "Any one else coming?" He asked coming outside. Roland nodded "Yea we need to get Dylan." He said. Andrew nodded walking to her house. Roland knocked on Dylan's door, her dad came to the door. "Oh, hello Roland how can I help you?" He asked. "Can you get Dylan for me?" He asked Dylan's dad nodded "Ok stay right here." He said going upstairs. Roland and Andrew waited, then they heard walking coming. "Hey Roland, Andrew what can I do for you?" She asked. "Going hunting for a unknown monster." Andrew said. Dylan nodded grabbing her hunting rifle. "Let's rock." They left the village heading to the river. "So what does the beast look like?" Dylan asked. "It's a fish with a jaw as big as a yao guai's jaw, and the size of my arm. " He said. "Damn." She said. They got to the river seeing one of the creatures jump out the water. "My god..." Andrew said watching it swim. "What was that thing before the radiation?" Roland asked. "Most likely a cod or salmon." Dylan said. "Well time to sho-." Andrew said before five shots rang out in the sky. "Oh my god." Dylan said in a scared tone. "Lets head back, now!" Roland said running the way they came. When they reached the village there were about six raiders. "It's payback time." He said taking cover on the side of a house. Andrew and Dylan nodded taking cover. "On my go, three, two, one fire!" He yelled as the three shot in unison taking out two raiders. "Take cover!" A raider yelled as the remaining four took cover. They exchanged fire for two minutes. "I'm almost out what about you guys?" Andrew asked. "Same." Roland and Dylan said in unison. "Dylan pull back and pop there heads." He told Dylan giving her cover fire. Dylan nodded hurrying back to a elevated area. The raiders fired at Dylan disregarding them getting shot at. Andrew took one raider down as another raider returned fire. "Dylan your turn!" Roland yelled shooting back as bullets fly past him. Dylan took aim and fired two shots at the raider hitting him in the throat and chest. "Two more guys!" Dylan said ready to fire. "Ok." They said in unison moving up on the raider. Both of the raiders fired at them to hopefully hurt one. They were right Roland was hit on his arm, missing most of the arteries. Roland screamed from the pain that wound caused. "Roland!" Andrew yelled firing at a raider. "I'm fine just take care of them." Roland said leaning against cover. Andrew waited until a raider came out. But unaware of what was happening Dylan slipped past them firing upon them. "We are getting flanked go into a house!" A raider said running into someone's house. "We can't go into the house, does anyone have a grenade or dyanimit." Andrew asked, looting any raiders that could have it. "This one does!" Dylan said throwing a grenade threw the door. "Run!" The raiders said jumping out of the house, before they got shot on sight. "Is that all of them?" Andrew asked checking to see if one was dead. "We are good." He said. "No one survived just us.." Dylan said almost about to cry. "It will be OK were going to make it." Roland said hugging Dylan. "There dead, what are we supposed to do?" She asked embracing the hug. "Simple, we go to the vault." Andrew said. "We can't live there just the three of us." Roland said staring at Andrew with 'your crazy' look. "We just look for people to come." He said leaning against a building. "I guess, we should pack, bury the dead and start leaving in the morning." Roland said letting Dylan out of the hug. Dylan nodded "Okay I'll try not to have a mental breakdown." She said. They all laughed, going to bury the dead. (Review please to help improve the story, make any suggestions you want to the story they might just be added.)


	2. Union Interruption

~Disclamier, I don't own the Fallout franchise or music that appears all rights reserved to Bethesda, keep up the good work guys!~

The sun rose over the Alaskan Wasteland as the three survivors of the New Hillsgrove raid. Roland rose from his bed picking up his satchel that was filled with food, water, ammo and medicine. He walked to the center of the village looking at his fathers grave.

"Rest in peace dad." He said quietly looking at the other graves.

Dylan and Andrew came out of there homes with bags full of supplies. They went and stood by Roland.

"There's nothing we could've done." Andrew said putting his hand on Roland's shoulder.

"Your right, all we can do know is survive." He slightly nodded in agreement.

"We have two weeks to get to the vault, and to collect others to have a better surviving chance." Dylan said.

"Yea, let's go..." Roland said walking towards the entrance of the town.

Dylan and Andrew followed behind walking the route they walked every year, for the past eighteen years they lived.

"Who should we be looking for?" Andrew asked.

"Cooks, farmers, mechanics, anyone a vault would need." Dylan said looking at Andrew. "And if we are lucky, maybe Brotherhood of Steel." She added in.

"Come on Dylan, I doubt they would care." Andrew said disregarding the idea.

"You never know Andrew, we might be lucky." Roland said. "And who knows, we might find the Union."

"The Union? Never heard of them." Andrew said confused of who they were.

"Of course you don't, you never payed attention in class." Dylan said.

"Anyways, the Union was a group of U.S soldiers that survived the Great War in a military bunker. They where front line troops who protected the last fields of oil before the nukes were dropped. They were oblivious of what had happen outside. They're heavily armed with power armor and laser and plasma weapons." He explained looking at Andrew.

"So all I'm hearing is the Brotherhood." Andrew said.

"Weapon wise yes, but there goal is to restore America like the Enclave, but actually not kill civilians." Roland said.

"Well there's not much of America left to save." Andrew replied.

"That is true, but that is a pretty hefty job to do." Dylan said looking at both of them.

"Well they might make it to do just that." Roland said.

For the next few hours they walked until they walked upon another settlement called Duskhaven. They entered the town that was carved into the mountain. The group walked to the inn that was there. They slept until they heard a crashing sound down stairs. Dylan was the first one to wake up.

"What the hell was that?" She mumbled not wanting to wake Andrew or Roland up. She took her rifle and went to the door, slowly opening the door. She crept to the railing and saw the dark familiar power armor. The Enclave. Her eyes widened and hurried back into the room. "Andrew, Roland wake up!" She said shaking Andrew.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He mumbled getting up. "Why I'm I being woken up?" He questioned.

"The Enclave." She said with a hint of fright.

"Shit, wake up Roland!" He said slapping Roland awake.

"I'm up! Jesus Christ why did you slap me!?" He asked springing to his feet rubbing his red cheek..

"The Enclave...there here..." Dylan said.

"We need to leave now!" Roland said hastily grabbing his pack and gun.

"Can't about three down there, two power armor and one officer." Dylan said.

"What are we going to do?" Andrew asked.

"Well, looks like we fight." Roland said. He opened the door and sneaked to a suitable cover. He peaked over the cover and saw two knocked out Enclave soldiers and the officer drinking whiskey. Andrew and Dylan came out with there weapons and looked at the officer. Roland pointed the weapon at the officer.

"What did you do?" He asked as Dylan and Andrew pointed there weapons towards the man.

"Easy, easy. I knocked them out." He said taking a swig.

"Why?" Andrew asked before Roland could respond.

"Because I'm with a group of Union soldiers who integrated into there ranks." The officer explained.

"Where are the others?" Roland asked.

"Dead, they were found out. And now I am on the run from the Enclave." The officer announced.

"Well, we are heading to a vault to wait out the winter, find any other Union soldiers, bring them with you." Roland said.

"Well do, by the way, name is James." He said taking off the helmets of the soldiers and made sure they wouldn't wake up.

"Well time to go back to sleep." Dylan said going back into there room and falling asleep without disruptions.


End file.
